


Slip

by Anna_Marie



Series: Keith's Adventures with Insomnia [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Memories, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insomnia, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Memories, Oneshot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Showers, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Marie/pseuds/Anna_Marie
Summary: Lance slips in the shower and Keith comes to his aid. At 2 AM.





	Slip

Keith had been getting horrible sleep recently. He wasn’t sure why. He would go to bed after a long day of training, feeling mentally and physically exhausted. He would have a relaxing shower to wash the day off and let his mind wander. Thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. By the time he regrettably left the warm caress of the steaming water flow, he would be ready for sleep. Yet the moment his head met his pillow, it would be as if he had just downed 6 espresso shots without the buzz. This had been going on for a few “months”; space time was weird. Keith would typically lay down for a while in his bed until his thoughts started going bad. Then he would sneak around the castle, getting up to random shit. He trained sometimes. One project he started working on was learning Altean and Galran. Allura had a library of books that he found one night. Keith kept it a secret from the crew, mostly because they all had their own issues to worry about, they didn’t need to worry about him too.  
This night was no different at the beginning. Keith had his shower after training. His mind was stressed from the effort he had to put into it today. Keith let his mind wander around, not really wanting to control his thought flow. He eventually started humming a tune along to the music player he brought in with him. Keith exited the shower a while later, when Hunk knocked on the door and politely asked if he could finish and let Hunk shower. Keith wrapped a towel around himself, dried himself, and exited the bathroom. He got ready for bed and climbed in. Another night of very little sleep. Instead of his usual adventures, he decided to spend his waking time in thought.  
He was thinking about the training. He was put together with Lance, as per Shiro’s rotation. Pidge and Allura sparred, Shiro and Hunk worked on strength training. Lance and Keith had done “Emotion training” which consisted of various trust exercises, and the mind melt. Keith had allowed Lance to infiltrate too much. When he did the mind melt, Keith would only show the crew the childhood memories that he felt comfortable sharing. He didn’t share about the bullying he got at the Garrison for being gay. He didn’t show them how one of his own roommates had plastered pictures of male models all over his portion of the room with derogatory words under the lipstick hearts drawn. Or how he feigned sickness after someone had written those words in semi-permanent marker on his skin. That the Garrison gave his tormentors only detention while he was given a few days off.  
He didn’t show anyone his pining after the Sharpshooter. Or his thoughts about Lance. Especially the dreams that plagued him when he was actually able to sleep. Some of those got freaky.  
During the mind melts, Coran had said that it was a chance for the other paladins to learn what you really thought of them. This was good if there was conflict between two people; he encouraged this with Lance and Keith since they butt heads the most. But Keith wouldn’t let Lance into the deeper aspects of what he REALLY thought. The way that Lance smiled. The increasingly cringey pick up lines that, while on the outside he grimaced or smirked, caused Keith to chuckle and made his heart skip a beat.  
Keith was still trying to process what he had learned today. Lance was bisexual. Keith had a chance.  
To be honest, Keith should have seen it coming. Loverboy Lance flirted with a lot of aliens they had met. Keith didn’t know if Lance assumed all the ones he flirted with were girls, or if he didn’t care about whether they were male or female. A part of Lance’s personality was being a little more openly affectionate, with people’s consent, on the castle.  
Lance had shown Keith a lot; nothing made Keith doubt his love for the Blue Paladin. As Keith stood in the shower, he realized he didn’t just love Lance or had a crush on him. He was IN love with him. He teased him, and was sarcastic with him, but that was because Keith wasn’t sure how to express that he loved him. Despite all of the remarks Keith made, he also was sure to congratulate Lance when he did a good job. Compliments from Keith took Lance by surprise but Keith knew that Lance knew the compliments were sincere. Keith would like to compliment Lance on things other than training - his smile, the way he was unapologetically himself, how much he cared for the other paladins - but he didn’t know how to go about it. With training it was easy; Lance had done a thing and Keith could compliment said thing. Does he just randomly say the other things during a fight? When they are sparring? While passing by in the hallway? Keith didn’t know. Could he say it after the mind melts?  
Today Lance showed Keith some memories from a few Alien Planets. There was one where Lance was with Hunk and they were eating at a local spot. Keith showed Lance what he did on that planet. Which was lurk and watch from the top of a building. No one knew he was up there; he stayed hidden in case the natives became hostile towards the paladins and Coran. There was one instance where he witnessed two aliens picking on another in a dark alleyway. Keith was not going to intervene. Until he heard the conversation and the slang used. Keith had almost showed Lance the flashback of the bullying he was victim of but luckily caught himself. He showed Lance how he went down in the alley, unseen by non-alley members, and told off the two bully aliens and consoled briefly the victim. Lance had told Keith he was glad Keith intervened and then proceeded to show the Red Paladin a memory of coming out to his family. While his immediate family were accepting, he got ridiculed by cousins. Lots of biphobia. Lance left for the Garrison slightly after, which he regretted not explaining more to his cousins.  
Lance was bisexual and Keith was in love with him.  
“KEITH?” a cry of pain came from the communicators installed in the paladin’s bedrooms and in other rooms amongst the Castle, pulling him out of his thoughts. He got up and trudged over to the intercom. It was 2AM the planet they were parked on, which had similar timing to Earth. The Paladins were here due to Earth homesickness. Keith pressed his thumb to the talk button.  
“Yes?”  
“Oh thank quiznak,” Lance’s pained voice came through. Keith wondered why Lance was up this late and why he sounded as if he was in pain. “Please come help… I’m in the bathroom…”  
Keith was suspicious. What did Lance need help with in the bathroom? Which bathroom?  
“Sure, what bathroom?” Keith sighed into the intercom. Lance told Keith and he was on his way.  
When he got to the door of the bathroom, he knocked.  
“Lance?” Keith heard the boy tell him to enter. Keith opened the door a little so they could talk more easily. He noted that Lance turned off the shower and there were some noises that Keith did not know the reason behind. A curtain being drawn. The drain. A loud CLANG of metal hitting metal.  
“Explain what’s wrong Lance.” Keith stated.  
“Okay, so I was taking a shower right-”  
“Yes, that much is clear. And at 2AM.”  
Lance huffed; in pain or frustration with Keith, the Red Paladin didn’t know.  
“Anyway, I tried calling Hunk but he is probably asleep so I called you. I, uh, slipped…” Lance said, breathing heavily. “I, uh, can’t get out of the bath…”  
“Nice job,” Keith smirked. But then he realized something. Lance was naked. And in pain. More importantly was the pain part.  
“Can you help my get to a cryotube? I think I dislocated my shoulder and twisted my ankle.”  
Keith’s face turned the same color as his lion.  
“Are you, erm… covered?” Keith asked. He closed his eyes and entered the bathroom. He waded against the wall cautiously.  
“Keith,” Lance was breathing big and deep. “Please, for the love of Bob, open your eyes and just help. I’m in a lot of pain and can’t move myself. The curtain is covering me right now. I grabbed it when I fell and it-”  
Keith swore loudly as his knee collided with something. The edge of the sink counter, he found out after opening his eyes. Keith went onward towards Lance limping a little until the pain went away. He grabbed the towel hanging nearby and passed it over to Lance. Keith maneuvered the towel to cover Lance’s crotch area and took the shower curtain away. They could deal with that later. Keith slipped an arm under Lance’s armpit and through the other side. Lance unfortunately hurt the same sided shoulder and ankle. He couldn’t support himself and Keith couldn’t have him hanging off of him on the shoulder that was hurt. He told Lance that he had to carry him, as it was the best way to transport. Lance’s expression wavered. His eyes widened.  
“Right,” his voice was higher than usual.  
They got Lance into a sitting position on the toilet, towel barely covering his genitals. Keith asked Lance if the injured soul could adjust the towel for the both of them.  
“I can’t move my arm!” Lance exclaimed.  
Keith sighed, feeling heat in his face. He closed his eyes as Lance stood up. Lance swore and informed Keith that the towel fell. Keith found it with ease; he was aware that if he opened his eyes, he would see Lance’s body and was not ready for that. He felt around, the towel outstretched so he could wrap and tie it around the Latino boy’s hips. It took Keith a few seconds bit he found Lance’s body.  
That doesn’t feel like a leg Keith thought just as Lance let out an inhuman sound.  
“That’s not my leg Keith,” Lance said tightly. Keith briskly apologized. He figured out quickly where to tie the towel. Lance sat down on the toilet again and Keith opened his eyes.  
“I have spots in my vision Keith,” Lance said, blinking, shutting his eyes hard.  
“Seriously?” Keith questioned.  
“From STANDING and EFFORT… just to be clear.”  
“I.. yeah… anyway we should get you to the cryotubes quickly. How should I carry you?”  
Lance’s eye were closed. Keith snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
“I’m awake, it’s just… the pain is too much to keep my eyes open… I don’t know, you decide?”  
Keith carefully moved so that Lance’s injured side was closest to him as he set up Lance to be carried bridal style.  
“Lance, do me a favor,” Keith said. Lance murmured a response. “Keep talking.”  
Lance chuckled.  
“You telling me to be quiet so much and now you want me to talk?”  
Keith rolled his eyes.  
“One time offer Lance,” Keith smirked.  
Lance started talking about the training today. He asked Keith if he was comfortable with the memories the Blue Paladin had shared with him. Keith told him it will help if everyone is open. This sent Lance in a tizzy.  
“Open?! You’re one to talk.”  
Keith didn’t meet the glare Lance gave him. He must have been pissed if he had opened his eyes.  
“What do you mean?” Keith said through gritted teeth.  
“Don’t act like you haven’t been keeping stuff from us. Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, and Allura have all noticed too. If you are going to talk about how being open about each other is going to help the team then you should be open too. You can trust us Keith, you don’t need to hide anything. Whatever it is, if you are struggling with something, we can help you Keith.”  
Keith scoffed.  
“I don’t think that everything has to be shared.” He stated flatly.  
“I agree but we can tell there is something bugging you. We can FEEL it during the mind melt. There’s a pressure in your brain, like a wall.”  
Keith didn’t respond.  
“Don’t think we haven’t noticed your insomnia either…”  
This caught Keith by surprise. They noticed? How?  
“Other than the fact that I trust you, why do you think I called you? Allura and Coran are very light sleepers, possibly some Altean thing, and Shiro is too. I knew you would be up.”  
“It’s nothing, Lance, leave it alone.”  
“Well THAT was convincing…” Lance sarcastically retorted. He noted how heated Keith was getting.  
“Lance it isn’t a big deal and it isn’t why I have been losing sleep. I don’t know why. I just can’t sleep for some reason.”  
Lance weakly clicked his tongue.  
“Well that’s something that you could have shared. Other than the alien planet memories which we were there for, and stuff we already knew about you…”  
“Why do you care so much? We work well as a team without you needing to know every quiznaking detail!”  
They finally got to the cryopods. Keith set Lance gently down on the steps. He scanned the room for the pod suits but came up empty. He went over to the intercom and paged Shiro. A groggy Shiro answered and, upon hearing about Lance’s injury and what they needed, said he would be there soon. Keith sat down next to Lance, wanting to comfort him but not sure how. And not sure if he wanted to, really, after the conversation they had.  
“Wanna know why I care?” Lance heatedly said suddenly. His eyes were closed and he took Keith’s silence as a cue to go on. “I care because I like you Keith. I’ve liked you since I met you at the Garrison. While I am in pain, and admittedly am currently unsure if this is a dream or not, I know one thing. I want to be with you Keith. I care because I hate knowing you are in pain and not being able to help. I hate that you push people away who try to get close to you. I hate that you won’t reach out for help. And whatever you are facing, please don’t face it alone. If you don’t like me back but you open up to someone, I would be happy. I can deal with unreciprocated love. What I can’t deal with is seeing the one I love suffering. It hurts more than messing up an ankle or dislocating a shoulder…”  
Keith was looking away from Lance now, not wanting to show the tears in his eyes. Lance just spilled his soul and Keith’s walls split.  
“I’m gay… And I love you too.” He quietly said.  
Lance grinned goofily.  
“May I kiss you?” Lance hoarsely asked. Keith nodded and straddled the injured boy. He brought his face down.  
“Lance looks fine to me,” Shiro marked from the doorway, a knowing smirk on his face. Keith lept off of Lance. The injured paladin stretched his good arm to Keith.  
“Come back pretty boy, I want….” Lance trailed off.  
“Shiro, er, thanks for coming.”  
Shiro had in his robotic hand the garment for the cryopod. He handed it to Keith and asked for what exactly happened. Keith told Shiro, except for the conversations the two boys had just partook in. Keith left out the part about accidentally touching Lance somewhere he shouldn’t have. Unfortunately Lance decided that was an important detail and blurted out to Shiro that Keith had caressed his dick. Shiro chuckled at that. When Keith finished, Shiro ordered Keith to go hold Lance’s good hand. He told the boys he was going to pop Lance’s shoulder back into place. Keith readied himself and put his other hand on Lance’s shoulder. Shiro counted down from three, there were two loud cracking sounds, and Lance screamed in pain. His hand ripped away from Keith, flew to the shoulder. Tears streaked his face. Shiro swore, apologizing to Lance. He had snapped it back into its spot but then out of it’s spot. He had used his robotic arm. Shiro fixed his mistake, apologized profusely.  
Once Lance was better, Shiro decided to go back to bed. He said to get him if they need anything else though. As Keith watched Shiro leave, he realized that while the arm was back in place, Lance wasn’t able to use it. Meaning he would have to help Lance get into the suit. Keith looked from his fellow paladin to the suit, not meeting his eyes.  
“So, um… how should we do this?”  
Lance said that if Keith could get it over his legs , to the knee, he might be able to shimmy into them until they cover the waist. Keith liked that idea very much. He scrunched up the pant legs of the healing-onesie and slipped it over Lance’s feet. He was careful with Lance’s injured ankle but Lance still screamed in pain at the slightest touch. It broke Keith’s heart. He slid it up to his knees and then walked over the one of the pods to set it up. And to distract himself from Lance. He found Lance in the database and selected the appropriate buttons. Due to his time studying Altean, he finally knew what it was he was pressing. The cryopods needed to know what species it’s soon-to-be inhabitants was and planet of origin. A person could add extra stuff, but Allura or Coran typically did that since they could read Altean. Keith put in how long ago the injury was made. By the time he was done, and multiple grunts and noises from behind later, Lance told Keith he got it to his waist. Keith returned to the boy and helped him with the rest of it. Picked Lance up again.  
“Hey Keith?” Lance, tired and broken and hoarse, said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you…”  
Keith smiled softly.  
“I know I’m hard on you during training sometimes-”  
“Sometimes?” Lance chuckled weakly.  
“Okay,” Keith sighed “Often. But that’s because I think you have so much potential. There’s something keeping you from it, and I don’t know what that is yet. But I believe you can reach it and more…”  
They got to the Altean healing machine.  
“Keith, before I go in there, I have one last request.” Lance breathed.  
“Yeah?” Keith wasn’t sure where Lance was going with this.  
“Kiss me?” Lance breathed.  
Keith nodded. Lance, using his good arm, pulled himself closer to Keith. Lips met lips and both boys were in heaven. They broke apart after the initial kiss, but once Lance was sitting in the pod, Keith sat on his lap and continued to kiss him. Lance pulled Keith as close as he could. When they finally parted, Lance had a goofy and woozy grin on his face.  
“I’m feeling better already…” He sounded high.  
“Well, you don’t look it. Let me close this so you can get some rest and all healed up.”  
Lance simply nodded and so Keith closed the pod. The anti-gravity lifted Lance up, scanned him, and dosed him with the sleeping gas.  
Keith’s hand ghostly went to his lips, the memory of a few seconds ago still there. He smiled.

When Keith returned to his bed, he felt no different than earlier. It was about 3AM now. Keith left notes to the crew to inform them of Lance’s whereabouts. And to not disturb Keith if he was asleep. Keith climbed under the blankets, snuggling into his pillow. He slept until Shiro woke him up the next day, in the “afternoon”, and informed him Lance was healed. The older paladin said that Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Allura were waiting for him. Keith had some questions to answer.

AN: Hello! Thank you sooo much for reading my fanfic. Feel free to leave a comment/suggestions for future fanfics!


End file.
